Covet
by loveschocolatefrogs
Summary: There was so much more to her than met the eye, so much more than a pretty face. And it was with this realization that Isaac knew he was treading dangerous waters. AU. Allison/Isaac. Two-Shot.


**A/N:** Hey everyone, so here's my first Allisaac piece for the TW fandom! This is a gift-fic for my dear friend _Mrs Pettyfer_. Love you girly! Go and read her awesome fics if you haven't!

As for the story itself, I'd like to say that the place in which the fic takes place is completely fictional but is based on England in the 1700 to 1900s. I say this because you'll see a lot of different inventions spread throughout (china, glass, gunpowder, etc.) the fic that might contradict with the manner in which they talk (which is kind of a blend as well) and behave themselves otherwise.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to leave a review!

xx LCF

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its affiliated characters.

* * *

**Covet**

* * *

She was his Alpha's intended. The mate of the man who had taken him under his wing when he had been nothing more than a pitiful Omega after the fall of his pack, doomed to live his life in solitude and become a victim of the Hunt. He had been weak before he joined Scott's pack; cruel before the young man taught him that the lives of their kind did not need to be drenched in blood and deceit. Scott was a good man, a good Alpha, and a good friend.

So why did he fail to take that into account every time _she_ stepped so much as ten feet within his radius? Why was it so easy for him to forget his loyalty—which meant _everything_ to him—every time her dark gaze met his from across the room?

There was so much more to her than met the eye, so much more than a pretty face.

And it was with this realization that Isaac knew he was treading dangerous waters.

In the beginning he felt nothing but contempt for her, fearing her proximity to their pack and treating her as the potential threat she was despite Scott's constant reassurances. "She's sided with us." The young Alpha had said, "She would never do anything to hurt me; to hurt any of us." _And that's where you're wrong._ Isaac had thought angrily, _she's already hurt us far beyond any of the others._

Isaac had barely known her at the time; he was still a part of Derek's pack when he first encountered her. All he knew was that she was the intended of the Omega, Scott. At first he had thought very little of the lone Wolf who had been foolish enough to place his trust in the Hunters. Like they would follow their newly-implemented _code_, like a newborn promise would keep them from going down that bloody road that their ancestors had paved for centuries. In the end Isaac had been right to keep his distance, but being a part of Derek's pack had failed to keep him from the fray—had failed to keep him from her wrath.

Even after the debacle with her grandfather and the awakening of Jackson's Wolf, Isaac could not quite forgive her for the cruelty she bestowed upon them after the death of her mother. Her once sweet and all-too maidenly demeanor had fallen away to reveal the ruthless Huntress she could be. The youngest Huntress of the Argent family was a prodigy with the bow, never missing her mark and hitting a bulls-eye ten out of ten times. It was with this skill that she had turned against the Wolves, wanting nothing more than to cause the same pain and misery they had inflicted on her the moment Derek had bitten her mother. She had all but skewered Isaac to a tree in the forest, her glare contemptuous as she stared down her nose at him from the top of her horse. He could still remember the burst of agony as the arrow seared against his flesh, opening his wounds all the more, and weakening him with the purified silver arrowhead laced with wolfsbane.

They had come a long way since then.

A very long way…

It was during the threat of the Alpha pack in their city when he and Allison's paths began to converge more and more. At first it had only been on a rare few occasions, she would turn up in the most unexpected of places, render her aid, and promptly disappear. Other times she was there from the beginning, listening intently to what Scott had to say as he and Stiles thought of plans to rid themselves of the other Alphas. It wasn't until he had been locked in close quarters with her that he finally began to pay attention, and even that had been a rough start.

He was gruff with her; the wariness of her bloodline tied with her assault on his old pack was still fresh on his mind. Unbidden anger had coursed through him, a rage that bubbled over and threatened to drown him. Isaac could simply not wrap his mind around her audacity of wanting to help, not when she had been so eager to have them all killed not four months prior. That anger only grew as Scott maintained his faith in her. The rose-tinted glasses the young man always saw her through were most definitely cracked in Isaac's opinion, but the young—and newly awakened—Alpha continued on with his involvement, proclaiming his love and continuing to not treat her as the threat she so obviously was. And that was something that would be his downfall one day, Isaac couldn't help but think.

He may have been grateful for all that Scott's done for him, but he just _knew_ that there was something about her that was dark, something within her that was irreparably broken and bore jagged edges that not even Scott and all his kindness could repair.

In that instance, both Allison and he held quite the similarity.

Isaac began to really take note of her after she had come to his aid one day. He had been charged with the task of rounding up Cora and Boyd during their savage rampage after months of not having been exposed to the full moon. What he had thought was his fool-proof plan to lead them down to the cellar where Scott and Derek would wait before shackling them ended up being anything but. He had underestimated how bloodthirsty they'd become from their lack of exposure to the moon.

The Wolves had completely overrun them, leaving them with no control whatsoever and an urge to satiate their most base desires; desires that craved blood. He could have been easily overpowered by them, and most likely killed as they all held the title as Betas, had it not been for Allison's interference. She had incapacitated them with her glass-tipped arrows, ones that held gunpowder that exploded in a flash of light and unleashed a thunderous bang upon high impact. Startled, the wild Betas had fled, taking cover in the above-ground entrance to the cellar and leaving him standing before her alone.

He had been in complete awe of her, for the first time seeing her as more than just a threat, more than just the simpering girl she had always made herself to be.

As weeks passed, their interactions began to increase.

It started with being locked in a cupboard together, where his mind barely registered her apology as the walls began closing in. Desperation had clawed at him, the claustrophobia coming into play as memories of his father's cruelty and abuse washed over him. There wasn't much he could remember from then, all he knew was that all he felt was the urgent need to _leave_ and strike down anyone who dared get in his way.

He had come so very close to killing her, and yet she had remained even after Scott had demolished whatever had kept the door from opening and dragged him away. Her large brown eyes had been glued to his, worry and fear intermingled in their depths as she stared down at him, and Isaac for the life of him could not shake the picture of her worry from his mind weeks following that encounter.

Several more months progressed after that, punctuated with several more shared encounters between the two, and it wasn't until the winter solstice when he had reached his breaking point.

Allison had taken refuge in the cellar where the pack resided after news of her grandfather's return had come. There was no mistaking the trepidation in her eyes when she mentioned him to Scott and the others. She was terrified, and rightfully so considering that he had been the one to manipulate her in hurting her friends during her weakened state after the death of her mother.

Scott had ended their gathering after that, and soon began to prepare to go with Stiles in search for Derek and Peter in order relay the new information. Leaving Boyd in charge of patrolling the surrounding forest, and Cora to keep an eye on Lady Lydia, Scott left Allison in his care before heading into the night.

The youngest of the Hales immediately took her leave following Scott's departure without as much as a word to any of them. Boyd had also stood shortly after their Alpha had gone, his dark gaze settled over the two in a knowing manner before he silently made his way aboveground. The silence that settled over them from that point had been stifling with nothing more than brief glances towards one another as reprieve.

It was difficult for Isaac to _not_ pay attention to her now, not when she proved herself far more capable than he had ever imagined her to be. He had always known she was strong, but for the longest time she had allowed herself to be treated as a fair maiden rather than the fearsome Huntress that she was.

Allison was formidable, and for Scott to continue to insist that she not sully her hands in their business was a waste of her ability and an insult to her name.

He had said as much before her once, though unintentionally, and couldn't help the quiet amusement that crept over him as blood rushed to her cheeks. She had timidly thanked him, the innocent act enough to wipe the small smirk from his face.

"Why do you continue to pretend?" he asked brusquely, his previous mirth gone.

She looked at him with startled eyes which only served to make his ire grow. "What?"

Isaac ignored her. "You know what. That simpering look you always wear, the manner in which you allow Scott to dictate your every move, how complacent you are with being left behind."

Allison visibly bristled. "I'm not complacent, if you'll recall the night of the fight between the Alphas and yours and Derek's pack." She frowned. "Scott is my intended, and as such he is at right to tell me what I should or shouldn't refrain from."

"And you'd so easily let him govern you in such a manner? It doesn't irritate you that he should tell you what you can and cannot do?" Isaac pressed.

Allison's cheeks reddened further, though it was from obvious displeasure.

"I would think a Huntress of your caliber and as a member of your family that would give you a certain liberty from the expected normalcies that other humans face. You are not of noble blood and you do not have the same social pressures to govern you as they do, for example, govern Lady Lydia."

"What pressures I face are none of your concern." Allison snapped. She stood abruptly, gathering the skirts of her dress in both hands as she turned her heel on him.

Anger coursed through Isaac then, and for a split moment he allowed the Wolf to take over him; the part of him that growled at her audacity to turn her back on him, a predator, especially when so close to the full moon. He caught up to her in less than a second, his hand tightly taking hold of her upper arm as he whirled her around to face him. As he had hoped, Allison glowered at him before deftly removing herself from his grasp and placing several feet between them. Isaac lunged again, this time with the intent to incapacitate her, but was foiled when Allison pivoted sharply on the heel of her boot and swung her other leg in an arc overhead. The heel of her airborne foot collided solidly against his chest and sent him back several steps.

A growl ripped through his throat then, and he felt instinct begin to take over. Isaac halted however when Allison was suddenly hunched over him with a silver dagger in her hands. She frowned at him, her gaze petulant as she kept the blade poised at his throat. They remained that way for several moments before Isaac felt the familiar twinge of his golden eyes as they reverted back to normal, and it was only then that Allison retracted her dagger. She stood stiffly as she replaced the silver blade back into a hidden sheath in the bodice of her dress. Isaac got up soon after, his blue eyes settled over her angry form. Her anger did nothing to him, and he felt no pity in what he had just forced her to do. He turned without so much as a backward glance, pausing only when he was about to head to his quarters with his back still to her.

"Don't allow yourself to be side-lined."

With the news of Gerard's return, the increasingly vicious manners of the Alpha attacks, and the unknown disappearances of the townsfolk, came a series of different tasks. Derek, Scott, and Stiles were often gone, working alongside Peter in hopes of driving away the Alpha pack. Boyd and Cora had been sent out for reconnaissance, urged to gather as much information on Deucalion as they could along with enlisting the help of the animal doctor, Deaton, so that they might have a clue as to what the human disappearances meant. Isaac had been given the task to shadow Allison as she had yet to return to her home.

To say that both parties involved were pleased with the situation was far from the truth. It was only after Scott had pulled his Alpha rank on him, did Isaac finally settle down to start his task. Allison hadn't been much better as she constantly argued with Scott after his declaration and urged him to allow her to join them on their ventures. The young Wolf had, predictably, fiercely opposed her pleas and had gone as far as to state that her place was to be away from harm.

Her brown eyes had immediately darted over to Isaac's direction, who merely ducked his head to keep the rest of the pack from seeing his smug grin, before she frowned something fierce.

"I'm more capable than you give me credit for." She snapped.

"I know you are," Scott supplicated. "But I refuse to take that chance with you. I'm sorry Allison, my word is final."

She had stormed out after that, leaving only Scott and his pack to stand by awkwardly after witnessing their lover's quarrel. The Alpha turned his attention to Isaac. "Look after her, will you? Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Isaac couldn't help but frown at Scott's tone, but obeyed the command nonetheless. He stalked off after the brunette silently, leaving the rest of the pack to discuss their plan of action.

He found her a good ways into the forest. She sat atop her horse, a brown mare, as it drank from the stream. Her dark hair caught in the sun, its outline a rich amber color. Her harsh breaths formed a cloud before her in the frigid air, signaling him to her anger. From his position, Isaac could pick up on the smell of the salt of her tears and the rain from the approaching storm.

"You'd do well to leave me alone." She said, her voice strong despite her obvious distress.

"I don't think it would do well for you to be out here in such a state." The Beta retorted. He didn't so much as flinch when she hurled the metal pin that held up her hair deep into his left shoulder. Blood trickled slowly from his injury as he pulled the ornate hairpiece, but all Isaac could focus on was the cascade of curls that fell down the length of her back and tumbled over her shoulders. Her scent caught in the breeze, drowning him in a wave of lavender.

Before he could say anything however, his ears caught the sound of the impending storm just off the horizon. A heavy air suddenly fell over them as it shifted with the incoming sea of clouds. The mare immediately grew uneasy and promptly began to scramble away from the bank of the stream. Moments later a flash of lightning and a sudden crash of thunder was all that was needed to spook the already nervous mare. She began to buck, the action enough to send Allison, who had not held her reins nearly as tight as she should have, from her saddle and onto the ground below.

Isaac got to her before she reached the ground, his hands settled firmly on her petite frame as he gently righted her.

Her forehead faintly brushed against his chin as she looked up at him with a mixture of anger, mortification, and something else he couldn't quite name, in her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away firmly, turning on her heel to try and calm the startled mare that trotted nervously near the path in which she had come.

"Easy girl," Allison cooed as she approached slowly. "You're fine. It's nothing but a little storm."

After several more moments of her cajoling, Allison finally reached the mare and took firm hold of the reins. She brought the horse's head down before she gently patted its great neck.

Isaac for his part stayed away from the mare, all-too aware of the wariness most animals had to the Wolves. More often than not their presence alone was enough to send them scurrying, but with the Alpha pack crawling through the same forest, the creatures had done little more than be driven to a point of aggression where they began to turn on everything in their path.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Allison turned sharply at his question, surprised, before she slowly turned back to her horse as she continued to stroke its shiny coat. "I am alright, thanks to your intervention."

Isaac frowned as he caught her self-depreciating tone. "There was nothing you could have done to keep the mare from bucking. It's a natural response when they are frightened."

"I know what a mare does when spooked!" Allison snapped. She released the reins in order to tie them around the trunk of a tree.

"Why are you so angry?" Isaac retorted as a frown grew steadily across his features. She had been infuriating following their confrontation several days prior, and she had been quick to lose her temper and over the smallest of things. To be frank he was surprised that it was only until now that she had held back from challenging Scott.

"Why am I angry?" she asked incredulously, as if she couldn't fathom as to how he didn't know the source of her ire. "Why am I _angry_?"

"I am angry because of you! Because of Scott!" she yelled. "You ruined me Isaac Lahey!"

Isaac had never felt so confused in his life. Allison pressed on, oblivious to his disconcerted demeanor. "You had the audacity to question me, to question my wanting to follow Scott's lead as a good intended should."

She said the last sentence with such tenacity, that Isaac couldn't help but wonder who exactly she was trying to convince; he or herself. The young Beta didn't quite understand why displeasure coursed through him at the thought of her remaining so acquiescent to Scott's wishes.

"If that is truly what you want, then far be it from me to keep you from your dreams." He replied, his voice steely. "Now if you will, I'm going to return to the cellar."

"Wait." Allison called out.

The Beta merely rolled his eyes before he turned to face the approaching Huntress, his blue eyes taking in the sight of her curls that bounced with every step she took. Her cheeks, nose, and lips were red from the harsh winter winds, a stark contrast to the pallor of her flawless skin. She stopped short a mere handful of steps away, close enough that the clouds of their breaths intermingled.

"There is something I do want." She whispered.

Before Isaac could gauge her intention, the young woman boldly reached up and pressed her lips firmly against his. He remained motionless, too shocked to move or react or do much of anything. Her lips were soft and sweet against his own; and it was only when her hands settled on his chest that he finally snapped out of his stupor to reciprocate in time. Long fingers buried themselves in dark tresses as he pulled her to him more closely.

It seemed all too soon before smaller, daintier, hands took hold of his own as she quickly extracted herself from his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Allison gasped, her face flushed and bodice heaving. "I must go." She quickly turned before he could get a word in; unfastening the reins from the tree with practiced ease and a sense of urgency he'd never seen in her before. Before long Allison was mounted and decidedly galloping away, leaving Isaac with a perplexed and mildly irritated expression.

Nimble fingers reached up to touch the lips that were still warm from their shared kiss.

Seeing her after the kiss had grown to be quite difficult, especially since the party that had initiated said kiss was quite determined in avoiding him at all costs. In retrospect, Isaac should have been quite pleased with the recent turn of events, as he no longer had to look after the Argent girl like a child. He _should_ have been glad to be rid of her, but he found that despite his initial misgivings, he quite enjoyed her company and found himself drawn to her in the most inappropriate of ways. Ways he would not be privy to had she never kissed him. But even if said kiss had never occurred, he could not deny the allure she held.

Allison was beautiful, that much was obvious. It had been what lured their Alpha to her in the first place, and a contributing factor that had brought her to his attention as well. But she was also _so much more_. She was strong and spirited, fiercely loyal to her friends and those she loved. She was a Huntress, and a dangerously skilled one. She could be as cold and unrelenting as the rest of her family, almost to the point of being cruel in her darkest hours, and yet she showed the Wolves remorse and sympathy for her actions and had extended her friendship in good faith. Any ill will that might have transpired between them initially had long since been lost, giving way only to a sense of camaraderie with the other pack members; all but him.

Looking back on it now, Isaac noted that out of everyone—perhaps save Derek who had his own reasons for his treatment of her and her family—he was the only one to not have formed any sort of comradeship with her. He had always been too weary, and she had maintained her distance except for when he had been assigned to watch over her.

Their encounters were less frequent now, especially considering that she had gone so far as to ask Scott to have Cora or Boyd watch over her instead. The Alpha merely frowned at her curiously, his dark eyes glancing between the two of them as he questioned why. The Huntress merely gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. "_Chocolat_ gets easily frightened of Isaac, and I would like to get some riding done every once in a while."

Shortly after her statement Isaac was reassigned to guard Lady Lydia.

Several weeks had passed and Isaac found himself standing outside of Lady Lydia's tearoom across from Cora's equally still form. The Beta's ignored each other completely, the female of the two far more reserved and every bit as serious as her older brother. The loss of conversation on their side made it fairly easy with their enhanced hearing to be able to pick up on the conversation behind closed doors.

"So tell me," Lydia (If Stiles only knew that her Ladyship had allowed Isaac to cease the use of her title, he was quite sure that the besotted human boy would be less than pleased) began—her lilting voice punctuated by the sound of her teacup as it clinked back onto its saucer. "How have you fared in that dreadful abode? I simply don't understand why you've refused to stay here with me. There's more than enough room, and Deaton has been by with Mountain Ash so it should be sufficient enough for your _dear_ _intended_ to keep you safe from the Alphas."

"It's not that he's unwilling for me to come and stay with you, honestly speaking he's been urging me to do just that, but I've decided to stay by his side. You know how impossible he can get—"

"—And incredibly naïve." Lydia interjected. "Oh please, do not give me that look Allison, you'll give yourself wrinkles."

The soft sound of rustling skirts drifted through the closed doors. Isaac imagined the young Argent girl fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she shifted in her seat.

Sharp as ever, it appeared that Lady Lydia had also caught on to her friend's unnatural fidgeting. "You're nervous. Something's happened." She hummed thoughtfully and Isaac could practically see the red-haired woman tilt her head to the side as she was prone to do in her scrutiny. "Something happened that you regret; something _inappropriate_." Lydia made a sound of thinly-veiled annoyance. "Do not tell me that you were foolish enough to give yourself over to that incompetent adolescent."

Isaac tensed.

"N-No! Scott and I have done nothing of the sort !" Allison immediately denied. The vehemence in her voice enough to ease the qualm that ripped through him. Lydia remained unconvinced.

"Well you must have done something to warrant a reaction like that. I refuse to leave you be until you tell me what it is."

"Lydia, I _can't._ You know that there is nothing I would ever keep from you, but I can't tell you that. Please, as your closest friend, don't make me say it."

Isaac was taken aback by her pleas, but beyond the hazy thoughts his surprise had produced, one thing was clear. The inappropriate matter in which she was nervous of was surely the kiss she shared with him. It was obvious given her distress; and what sane woman wouldn't be? She had gone and kissed another man that was not her intended. And despite the fact that Scott was a man of her own choosing, a man that Allison had claimed to love and who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; he was also the Alpha of his pack. A beloved leader whom Isaac trusted with his life, and who, in turn, trusted him.

A man whose trust he betrayed the moment thoughts of his intended ignited a fire in Isaac that he had yet to find a way to douse.

On the other side of the polished wood, Lydia pressed on. "Then tell me why. I have a pretty good idea as to what might've occurred, _and_ with whom."

The room was silent after a moment, and after another brief pause (and more nervous shifting) the Huntress began. "I don't really know what possessed me to do what I did. I had been so angry with him at the time, at his demeanor and his audacity that I wasn't thinking straight. I should have remained angry, but it was so hard when he looked at me the way he did. With that look that was both in awe of my abilities and expectant of me. He didn't treat me as though I was a china doll; he didn't act like I was made of glass and incapable of looking after myself." Allison let out a long-suffering sigh as Lydia prompted her with an impatient huff.

"He looked at me as if he expected me to contribute something more than to just be a piece of the décor that was occasionally allowed to make suggestions."

"I see." Murmured Lydia, and after a moment of silent contemplation, she called for the Wolves.

Isaac's head shot up and accidentally met Cora's curious gaze. He knew that she could smell his growing nervousness. The female Wolf raised a dark, slender brow before nodding sharply at the closed doors behind him, her eyes betrayed none of the thoughts she harbored. Isaac turned and promptly opened the great oak doors as Cora entered first. The pair walked into the ornate room and stopped before the still-seated Lydia and Allison. The latter of which was vehement in not meeting his gaze.

"Good, you're here. Isaac, I want you to be a dear and please show Allison to her chambers for tonight. I fear this storm might be too tumultuous for her to ride out. Cora, if you could please pass along Allison's whereabouts to Scott, I'm sure he'd greatly appreciate it."

Everyone in the room remained frozen; all eyes darted towards the red-haired woman who continued to sip delicately from her teacup without a care in the world. She drained the last of her tea before setting the cup and saucer down, her normally relaxed demeanor took on a bit more of the sharp-edged countenance her Ladyship was known for. "Well what are you standing about for? Wolf or no, I am still a Lady and I do expect you to adhere to the rules of society when in my presence."

Cora frowned something fierce at Lydia's smug smile, the severe dislike between them becoming more apparent with every passing moment when in each other's presence. Isaac placed a placating hand on the female Wolf's slender shoulder, the familiar manner in which he touched her person made Allison's slender brows knit together before she pointedly kept her eyes averted.

"It's fine, Cora." Allison announced. "Let Scott know that I'm alright and I'll ride out when the storm has passed."

"Yes, Cora. Please be a dear." Lydia chirped all-too sweetly.

Isaac's grip on Cora's shoulder tightened as he felt her ire begin to grow. However, it appeared that his meddling was unwelcome as the youngest Hale shrugged off his offending hand and glowered at the redhead before them.

"Of course, _my lady_." She grit out, bobbing her head in mockery of Lydia's status. The redhead remained nonplussed as Allison's guard vacated the room. Instead her sharp gaze landed on Isaac instead.

"Isaac, if you could please escort Allison to one of the empty chambers of the West Wing. I'm sure you'll find a room there to her liking." And before either of the two had a chance to say anything, Lydia gathered her skirts and promptly flounced out the room, all the while calling for her personal maid to prepare her a bath.

Shortly afterwards Isaac and Allison found themselves alone in the same vicinity for the first time in weeks. They silently made their way around Lydia's impressive estate, with Allison trailing behind him as he maneuvered them through the winding corridors.

Weeks of being Lydia's personal guard granted Isaac with the knowledge and ability to reach the West Wing with little difficulty. Because of this, his thoughts were solely focused on the woman that currently followed. He had no idea as to what to say to her. What _does_ one say to the person who so boldly announced their intentions—if even that? Isaac frowned. No, Allison had been just as surprised by her actions as he was. He turned right at the next corner as his body mechanically made its way down the corridor that housed all the lavish guestrooms the Martin family offered.

Isaac stopped just outside of a room he knew that housed rich sapphire shades and lush furs. The Beta opened the glossy wooden door and stepped aside, permitting Allison enough room to make her way into the chamber.

Clearing his throat, Isaac prepared to excuse himself. "If you need anything else, I'll be just down the hall in the library." He turned away when Allison said nothing, feeling slightly defeated, and with Lydia's words of her apparent regret still ringing in his ears.

"Wait." Allison called out, and he immediately froze. He turned to face her slowly, his blue eyes taking in the sight of her wringing her hands. She bit down on her lip nervously, unknowingly calling forth the memory of her soft lips pressed against his. Her face becomes flush as she realizes just how alike their current setting is to the one they shared in the forest.

"Yes?" he prompts.

Allison quietly made her way over to him before quickly taking hold of his wrist and pulling him inside. Surprised by her bold actions, Isaac allows himself to be led, stupefied by the brazen manner in which she disregards all social courtesies by bringing him into her quarters. This was bad, this was very bad. The fact that they were alone in a room—and one under the roof of an obliging host—was bad enough, add to that fact that she was betrothed to another man and he could almost taste the indignant fury in which his father would undoubtedly feel as he rolled in his grave.

"I don't believe this is a good idea." He said.

"I know it's not." Allison agreed before she made her way over to the large wooden trunk at the foot of the ornate bed and took a seat. "But there's no other way. We need to speak privately about what transpired between us several weeks ago."

"You kissed me, and then you ran off. I don't think there's much else to say." He ignored her wince at the mention of her departure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in such a state. If you were in any distress because of me—"

"Distress?" Isaac scoffed. "Why would I be distressed? What could that kiss have possibly done to distress me?" His tone was bitter as he turned to glare balefully at her. "No, there was no distress. But there was haunting." Allison visibly flinched as Isaac approached her.

"You have been the single most recurring thought in my mind for the past four weeks." He muttered as he grew near. "I see you, and all I can think about was how you looked when your curls came down from your ridiculous pin." He was not but two feet away now.

"I see you, and all I can think about is how you felt in my arms, how the taste of your mouth left my lips burning for a week." Isaac slowly knelt before Allison now, his eyes searching the surprisingly misty depths of her own. Pale fingers reached out to softly rest against her cheek, his thumb gently tracing along her bottom lip. He leaned in further still, so close to the point that he felt her lashes flutter against his cheek.

"I am taken by you." He murmured before he pressed his lips to the delicate spot just beneath her ear.

Allison took in a sharp breath before she immediately turned away. She was rigid, and completely unyielding to his advances. It seemed that despite her bold demeanor several weeks ago, she did not harbor the same affection as he.

Isaac slowly withdrew his hand and stood in a single fluid motion. He cleared his throat loudly, fighting back the sudden tightness. He took one last look at Allison before promptly turning and walking out the door.

He ignored the muffled sound of her cries as he determinedly walked down the corridor and out of her life.

_To be continued…_


End file.
